


Heat

by silvain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Series, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko likes being in the middle. (Sort of a in-the-middle-of-the-sex drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about 10 years or so after the series ends, I think, but it could be basically anytime after Aang has reached adulthood.

“Zuko, relax,” Aang murmured, fingers pressing in as Zuko tried to focus on sliding his mouth over Katara’s neck- sucking and nipping and making her cling to him, one foot hooked behind his knee as he bent over her- and not on Aang’s fingers slipping inside him, pressing and stretching. He slipped one hand down along Katara’s body where she writhed below him, verging on incoherent, and slid two fingers into her wet heat, mirroring Aang’s movements behind him. Finally, he was ready, and he groaned, burying his face in Katara’s shoulder, as Aang slid into him. It was perfect, it was always perfect, the stretch of it and the heat and intensity the three of them had in bed, but most of all the warmth of being in between the two people he loved. He raised his head and pushed his hips back and motioned for Katara to slide up the bed, burying his face in her folds.


End file.
